Protecting the innocent
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: At the age of 2 and a half,Katsushiro's family is killed and he leaves with 6 Samurai who have been loyal to his family. The people who killed his family don't know that he's still alive.Modern day AU.An ActionAdventureDramaComedyChibific.
1. The Birth

Authors Note:

Hey people! This is my first Samurai 7 fanfic.

The Anime not the movie. I have yet to see the movie but so far the Anime is wonderful.

It's a pain when you can barely find Fanfics about an anime ya like and next to none about one character that few people like. My fav is Katsushiro.

I've only seen a couple of episodes...19 and 20 I think?

I forgot their numbers.SweatDrops..

Well onto the summary.

Summary:

Set around modern days. Katsushiro's parents are temporary Oc's.

His family is a peaceful Yakuza.Think the Ooedoo clan from Gokusen.

Then an evil clan seeking power kills his family not knowing that he survived.

Kambei and Shichiroji were long time friends of the family.

The other's places and how they knew the family is explained in another chapter.

But anyway the 6 took him to live with them.

Think of it as an Action/Adventure/Drama/Comedy Chibi fic.

The idea for this story is an edited idea from another idea I had for the basic plot. One day I'll write that one and post it.

I actually wanted to see more of the series first but the idea wouldn't leave me alone so I could work on my other stuff. --.

Possible OOC-ness.

Don't expect to see Kirara for a while yet.

Let's get on to the story shall we..

2 and a half years ago. One man was getting ready to pull his hair out.

Pacing back and forth waiting for his son to be born.

In the waiting room with him were 6 others. 2 of which he had known and trusted for a long time. And the other 4 shall be explained later.

It was pointless to try and tell him to be calm since his wife was a room away and screaming, And some of the words you could hear coming from her were ones she would seldom and I mean very seldom ever use.

some hours later the doctor came out and told hm he could go see his wife now.

A few minutes later the rest were allowed to come in.

He had some of his mother's distinctive face features and his fathers eye and hair color. He was currently asleep in his mother's arms.

"Have you picked out a name for him yet?"

Kambei asked in a whisper.

"Yes."

He turned and looked at his wife. who turn nodded back at him.

"Katsushiro."

That night

Katsushiro Okamato was born to mother Sakura Okamato and to father Daisuke Okamato.

Okay that was chapter 1.

It took me a little while to think of Daisuke's name. I was thinking over some other Anime characters names and I was also looking at a some a Samurai 7 fansite and then for sec DNAngel hit me and Daisuke's name came up. Sakura took no time at all to think of. I was trying to be a little more original than Sakura for a name. But it stuck.

Again this fic does have our modern technology but they are an old-fashioned clan.

If you see any some one let me know?

And yes the characters are little bit younger than the anime.

That goes for everybody.

Have a good day or night or both or whatever..

Finished Document/first chapter at 09/10/2006.03:15 am.

Started some hours ago.:b.


	2. A Meeting

Authors Note:

The reason for that last chapter was something to get me warmed up for writing the rest. By the way I started after I saved the other chap. So it's currently 09/10/2006---03:20.

I'm in a mood to write.:b.

That and it wasn't such a bad first chap was it?

Well moving on.

Hope you enjoy the story..

It's currently present time.

You would think that they were like any other regular family the way they acted.

While Daisuke was in a meeting in another room,Sakura was playing with Katsushiro out back.

Her medium length slightly light brown her was hanging down while Katsu's was in a low ponytail.

Daisuke had shorter hair himself and it was an odd shade of green/marine.

While Sakura had Blue eye's his came closer to matching his hair.

The other 6 were scattered around the house in case anything happened,But mainly they were relaxing.

Katsu referred to the 6 as his uncle's.

After the man had left Daisuke had a serious look on his face.

He went to the out back to get Sakura.

Such a lovely day,The sun was nice and there were hardly any clouds.

And a small little breeze that would blow by here and there.

When he got there he saw Sakura and Katsu playing and under a tree nearby Kyuzo and Shichiroji were watching except that Kyuzo looked more like he was napping or resting.

Sakura saw the look on her husbands face when he came out.

Katsu didn't know and ran over the best he could.

"Hey Katsu. Sakura can you come with me for a minute."

"Yes. But someone needs to watch Katsu while I'm gone."

"Roji,You'll need to come as well as you Kyuuzo."

They headed for the meeting room where he would have his...well...meetings.

"I've already asked Kambei to come as well.

Could Heihachi or Gorobei watch him?"

"There in town at the moment,Let me ask Kikuchiyo."

A few minutes later Kikuchiyo was watching Katsu while the others were in the meeting room except for Heihachi and Gorobei who were due back soon though.

In the meeting room.

"All right.The reason I've asked you here is because of what the man who was here earlier said. He wishes to be anonymous."

"What's wrong Daisuke."

Sakura was worried.

"He said that another clan is trying gain power in the area. By deadly means if needed. Their boss has a record of killing clans because they wouldn't so called cooperate with his rules. This same man is also trying to take over our areas. And will be visiting in a week."

"But there is another reason you called us here isn't there Dai?"

Kambei was sure of it.

"Yes there is. I am worried that if this man tries anything that Katsushiro may get hurt or killed. If anything does happen to us would you take Katsu to safety?"

"Of course.But you know that we can protect...

"I know Kambei. Pardon the interruption. But if worst comes to worst we would like for you to get Katsu to safety."

"Of course."

After making some arrangements the meeting was let out.

And Sakura went to see her son while Daisuke stayed to make some arrangements with some friends of theirs.

Okay I made the mistake of calling them a Yakuza,I told my mother a little bit about my story and she helped with that part. They are a clan.

Well that's chapter 2. Finished 09/10/2006--06:10 am..


	3. A Meeting that ends in a Firey Death

Authors Note:

Let's see if some I can get some action in here.

As for any pairings that will have to wait.

I haven't seen enough of the show to pair any one up with anyone else.

Hope you enjoy chapter 3.. chapter started writing in the past 10 minutes. 09/10/2006 current time.10:07 pm. Now onto the chappie..

It had been 6 days and despite her best efforts to hide especially it from her son,Sakura was worried.

Their clan was a peaceful old-fashioned one. And yet her gut told her she would die tomorrow.

Daisuke had talked to her in private about his plan.

He knew as well that they may die tomorrow. But he made a plan just in case.

He had called some old friends he had and made arrangements so that if anything happened that the others would have a safe place to go.

Sakura had been going picture/home movie crazy.

That way Katsu would have something to remember them by.

The next day

Sakura had recently put Katsu in for a nap and had Gorobei,Kyuzo and Heihachi as his guards.

A few minutes later the man came by and they went into the meeting room.

Kambei,Shichiroji and Kikuchiyo were on standby.

In the meeting room.

"Alright what is your business with us? We are a peaceful clan and I'm sure you know that?"

"Ahh,yes. But you see I'm aware of the influence that you have around here as well the territory that you own around the cities."

"Your point?"

"I propose a deal."

"What kind?"

"A simple one. I have a good deal of power and influence myself over various territory's and I am working on expanding that. I simply wish for one ruler to bring peace to some of the rising and rivaling clans and gangs."

"Then why did you kill those other people if all you want is peace?"

"I see,You are sharper than I expected. But the fact remains that they were in the way of progress towards peace. Again It's like I said,I am getting more turf for unity purposes."

"You lie. I knew a couple of the clan leaders that you killed. They were peaceful people who kept their land and people in line. And I have been informed of your misgivings. You only wish for turf for the money to build your empire."

"Well Well. I'm afraid you do know to much. But then I believe that you know when a clan's killed that their land goes up for bidding one week after their death if no family or kin claims it."

Sakura Screams.

Daisuke stood up really fast and turned toward the door.

"See I know that you have a wife and child,As for your Samurai bodyguards.They should be busy with my people."

"You monster!"

"Now now I've been called much worse than that. This good-bye. It's a-shame that you wouldn't have just heard me out."

"I'll see you in Hell!"

Daisuke pulled out his sword and charged at him.

"Tsk Tsk. You should now better than that."

He pulled out a pistol and shot him in the leg.

He dropped his sword and cursed the man.

The man pulled out a phone.

"Ahh hello.Yes it's me,No. Burn the place. And destroy any evidence that we were here. Yes I want you to kill the kid too. No one must except our men live. Yes I'll see you in minute. Bye."

Daisuke was trying to get back up but with not much luck.

Kambei came in saw the scene and tried to attack the man but the

guy just fired some bullets at him and then some of his men came in and got him out.

"Where's Sakura?"

Daisuke asked through gritting his teeth.

"I don't know. After the place was raided Shichiroji went to where she screamed while we took out the agents and then I came here."

"And Katsu?"

"Safe. They didn't go near his room but Kyuzo is still there on guard."

"You and the others need to get out of here.That guy is going to burn the place down any minute."

Sakura ran in the room.

"Daisuke!Kambei! Are you alright?"

She ran over to Daisuke to see the bullet wound on his leg.

"What happened to you Sakura? We heard you scream."

"Honey you should know that when you married me I could fight. Although I screamed because I was took by surprise when a bullet almost hit Gorobei and for a few seconds I thought he was dead. Psyching the enemy."

"It's best that we leave now."

Kambei was trying to help Daisuke up.

Katsu screams

"What?"

Kambei handed Dai over to Sakura to see what happened.

By the time he got to the door Kyuzo had just knocked out or possibly killed an agent that had Katsu.

"What happened?"

Katsu was handed over to Kambei.

"A couple of groups came in and tried to kill him.Their starting to come in bigger numbers."

Smoke started to fill part of the room they were in and the room were Daisuke and Sakura was in caught fire and was spreading quickly.

The others arrived as Kambei and Kyuzo got to the room.

A ceiling board fell trapping both Daisuke and Sakura.

Katsu tried to get out of Kambei's grasp to go to his mother and father,

More agents arrived to finish the job.

"Get out of here now! You cannot save us but you can still escape.!"

"Sakura's right!"

Some of the agents already engaged some of the samurai in combat.

"Right we'll keep Katsu safe."

"Thank you. All of you."

"We consider you family."

The samurai fought for their escape but made it successfully.

Not long later though there was an explosion and the man assumed that everyone else died in it since it would be too hard for anyone to escape with that many agents after them.

The reason I didn't describe the man/villain to you is for a reason that you will find out later..

Finished 09/11/2006. 04:19 am.


	4. Before the Funeral and or Grievance

Authors Note:

Hope you enjoy the 4th chapter of the story..

The police had to be dealt with by another clan leader who was also a business man as well as a another friend to the family.

Rikichi and his wife Sanae.

The 7 were staying with them for the moment until after the funeral then they were going to leave the city and move to another one.

They were each grieving in their own way.

Heihachi was tinkering and building as well fixing little things.

Gorobei and Kikuchiyo were trying to cheer up Katsu.

Shichiroji was trying to keep the mood from getting too depressed more so than it already was.

Kyuzo and Kambei were quiet.

The police somehow managed to recover what was left of the bodies and the funeral was arranged to take place in a few days.

The scene however had been tampered with making it seem to be a gas leak and having that set-off the explosion.

Very few clan leaders knew that the 7 were alive.

The ones who knew wanted revenge for what happened but it had to be put off for discussion until after the funeral.

Unfortunately the day for the funeral came and they stood around watching the caskets be put into the ground each one of the 6 remembering how they came to know the people being laid to rest here.

Not much of a chapter I know but I needed it to end here so I could put the next chapters that be entitled 'Remembrance'.

That'll probably be two or three chapters. That shall tell of how each came to know Sakura and Daisuke. After the whole Funeral thing I'm going in for more upbeat stuff. It's just getting there. But hopefully it shall be worth it..

Finished 09/13/12:27 am. Finished writing this chapter in like an hour..


	5. Remembrance 1

Authors Note:

Started writing this chapter at/on 09/13/2006 at 12:30 am/12:31 am.

I have a reason I like to keep track of how it takes me to write a chapter.:p.

It's kinda fun actually.

Here's Remembrance part 1.

There all remembering at the same time I'm going around the group.

First up is Kikuchiyo and Heihachi.

Hope you like it..

It was actually a sunny day...too cheerful a day for a funeral.

or at least that's what Heihachi thought.

He had owed a lot to Sakura actually.

Not money wise but if it wasn't for her he might not have been where he is now.

It wasn't as though he was that old himself but when he was just a little younger he was wandering the city when he saw the woman's car and she was trying to fix it. He helped her fix it since he loved to do things like mechanics.

But when she had asked why a child was out at such an hour he simply stated his reason which was because he had no-where else to go.

So as payment for his help she pretty much took him home and he stayed.

Sakura was something like a mother to some of them.

It was shortly after that he had met Daisuke,Kambei,Kyuzo and Shichiroji.

And that's how he met his new family.

Kikuchiyo was saddened.

He himself was grateful for meeting Sakura and Daisuke as well as the others he knew today.

Some years ago while protecting another clan leader his body was damaged beyond repair so they had him in this new body. The clan leader he was protecting had died but Daisuke offered him a place within his clan.

He adjusted to his new body okay but it still took him a little time to adjust to Kambei and Kyuzo. He got along well with Heihachi and Shichiroji.

Now watching as the two people who helped him continue his life had to have theirs be taken away...wasn't fair.

It was sad he knew that. He would still grieve for them but he probably wouldn't cry.

A small time clan leader he was working with had turned greedy and was going to do anything he could to gain power and wealth.Much like the one who killed them.

He had started trying to blackmail and sell drugs to other clan members but not their leaders. Kyuzo had found out and was set to stop him.

Oddly enough on that same night the other clan leaders had broke and knocked the guy out of business it wasn't there business to kill others unless necessary.

So they had him taken to the police station. He also had gotten to see Kambei's fighting skill's that night too.

Not long later one thing had lead to another he had been took to Dai and Sakura's home.

He would miss them. Kyuzo was around Heihachi's age but acted much older.

I decided to do 3 in each chapter. Next time is Shichiroji,Kambei and Gorobei.

Have a good day..

Finished...09/13/2006 at 03:32 am.


	6. Remembrance 2

Authors Note:

Having little bit of formatting problems.When I get it fixed I'm gonna go over the other chapters and adjust them.:b.

Character ages are being worked out for the 6 Samurai.

That should be took care of over the course of the next few chapters when they move to a new city..

Enjoy

Nearly forgot this...started at/on 09/14/2006----current time 07:45 am. For like 2 minutes I was typing the A/N. Now onto the chapter..

Shichiroji and Kambei had been friends with Daisuke for many years.

They had met back in their early teens.

Their parents were ones that traveled alot so one day when their parents had a 'Business meeting' they were to occupy themselves with whatever.

The three had hit it off and were just checking out the city.

What they didn't know was that their parents were looking for a place to settle down. And that's how they had met.

Both Shichiroji and Kambei had closed their eyes for a moment of silence.

Gorobei was pretty much the last one to join them.

He was a friend of her father up until the fateful day he was killed. By then Daisuke and Sakura were already married and so they welcomed him into the clan.

There were a good few people there for the occasion. Some friends,Some business associates as well as some others and themselves.

Since it wasn't known that Katsu and the others were still alive the ones who knew had agreed to keep it that way. The only ones who knew were the ones attending the Funeral this day.

Katsu watched as his parents were buried and the dirt was put on their graves. he still didn't understand much of the concept to death other than the fact that it made things go away. Some had put flowers on their caskets before they were buried and some were putting flowers on it now. He stepped toward it with his uncle Kambei and placed a flower on each mound.

Trying to hold back tears. Big boys didn't cry right?

Soon it was time to go and the way home was pretty much silent.

Bottom Note: Okay I'm gonna change the fact that he calls everyone of them uncle to something different. Considering they aren't the same ages they are on the show. Here is how it will be.

Brother for Kyuzo and Heihachi.

Uncle for Kambei,Shichiroji,Kikuchiyo.

Grampa for Gorobei.

For some reason this seems more chibi feeling to me. I don't know. If you don't like the change let me know..

By the way as for Kikuchiyo I'm stuck as to have Katsu call him...exp.

Brother Kiku.

Uncle Kiku.

Cousin Kiku.

I'm leaning towards keeping it uncle.

I just think their should be more than just uncles though.

If you don't wish to leave it in the review area E-mail me either by my profile or copy and paste this. just send me a PM.

In case your wondering in time more about their pasts will be cleared up.

And in case your wondering random age jumps shall not occur. Example. One chapter has like 5 years go bye. Not happening.

As far as I know this story is not ending anytime soon..

Finished. 09/14/2006 01:23 pm.


	7. Later that night and or Katsu's story

Document opened:

09/15/2006---07:53 am.

Authors Note:

Current time 07:54 am.

Ages should be worked out for the 6 between the next 5 chapters.

No it shouldn't take that long for those chapters to come out.

And Yes I am still working on my other stories as well.

Well onto the story/chapter..

I needed to add this. I'm around the part where the R's are W's.

Since Katsu is 2 and a half, I don't imagine he can pronounce R's extremely well yet. So for him R's are W's. Example: Story. For him. Stowy.

I'm going to go work on finishing the chapter now.:p.

Current time. 11:17 am. Well now it's 11:29 am...off to work..

It was around nine 'o' clock or so and Sanae was finishing up getting Katsu in bed.

The others were in the living room.

"What are you guys going to do now?"

Of course Rikichi had his guesses.

Kambei looked up from his tea.

"After the will reading tomorrow we are going to move to another city."

"I see."

The phone rang.

"Excuse me."

He left to get the phone...pointless line right?

A little while later almost everyone was asleep.

keyword is almost.

'Roji and Kambei were in the living-room going over a few things.

"Alot has changed in such a short amount of time hasn't it."

For 'Roji that was more of a statement than a question.

"It has."

Kambei sipped some tea.

Not being able too sleep Katsu carefully got out of bed and left the room.

Luckily for him the door wasn't shut all the way.

Since most the lights were off he figured that meant sleepy time for the others.

There was one or two other lights on but he went to the one in the living room.

Carefully looking in e saw his uncle 'Roji and his uncle Bei.

He lightly whispered.

"I think we have company."

"Roji' said pretending to not notice Katsu.

"I think your right,"

He ran over and shouted at his uncles.

"Uncle 'Roji',Uncle,Bei."

"What are you doing up still?"

"No sleep."

He stated firmly by crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright then. Why no sleep?"

Wanting to answer his uncle Roji he just gave the only answer his mind knew.

"Dunno."

"Uncle Woji.Uncle Bei."

"yes?"

"Stowie"

"Which one,Then again odds are I know which one."

Kambei knew which one was coming.

"Samwai stowy."

"Aw geez don't you ever get tired of hearing that one."

They had been telling him that story since he was born and he still never got tired of it.

"No."

"Alright. You'll go to sleep if you get your story?"

"Yes uncle Bei."

Well that's how they spent another hour after he finally fell asleep they turned in themselves.

For tomorrow is the reading of the will.

I figured that Chibi-Katsu could get some spotlight.

Hope you enjoyed it..

Stopping at 11:32 am.

"Aw geez don't you ever get tired of hearing that one."

They had been telling him that story since he was born and he still never got tired of it.

I stopped here.

Little idea why as to why I like to do that.Shrugs.

Re-opened 09/16/2006--01;03 am.Also current time.

Chapter finished 09/16/2006 01:26 am..


	8. The readingviewing of the will

Opened on/at 09/16/2006 01:42 am.

Author Note:

Enjoy the last chapter?

Any-who I figured I should clear up a few reasons on how they were so sure that they were going to die.

I was thinking about it myself and I should give something other than what I did.

Plus it actually fits in well with what I have mapped out..

Hope you enjoy.

If any mistakes or anything pop up feel free to tell me if you can.

Again Hope you enjoy..

10 'o' clock the next morning they were at the will reading.

The ones that were their were

Kambei,Shichiroji,Rikichi,Kyuzo,Heihachi,Kikuchiyo,Gorobei and a few of the leaders from the clan of the Shikimoribito.

The Shikimoribito clan was a neutral one who had members of other clans whose leaders were killed off or they had joined of their own accord.

Something of what Daisuke and Sakura had done.

Sanae had gladly volunteered to watch Katsu for them while they were there.

Back to the reading.

The man who was in charge of reading the will actually handed a manila envelope to each of them saying that there was a Video,DVD and text document in each of them.There was also 2 more that weren't handed out yet.

"This one was asked that you all see it as soon as you can. If you want there is another room over there that you can view it in.In private of course."

"We'll do that."

Kambei looked at the others and they nodded their heads in agreement.

So they all headed into the viewing room with the DVD.

They had gotten seated after the disc was placed inside.

The video popped on and Daisuke and Sakura were there.

"Hello. If you are seeing this...chances are we've died."

He looked over to Sakura.

"Yes. This is also to explain how we knew about our upcoming demise."

"That man that me a few days ago was a spy for his clan. They were trying to take him down. Unfortunately he's probably dead as well."

"You should have your individual folders by now. The one that was not handed out is Katsu's. When he's old enough at the right time then he should see it."

Sakura turned away from the camera for a moment to wipe her eyes than she looked back.

"We want you to know that you are all family to us."

"And we love you dearly."

"Please stay safe."

After that there was a little more information said and then the video stopped,

After finishing there they went back home to take care of some business.

When they got in Sanae noticed that they looked solemn. More so than usual.

Still not fully understanding the concept Katsu just had to ask from his spot at the table.

"Whats deaf"

He looked at the others who looked a little surprised.

"Something you'll learn when your older."

Kambei thought he was too young to be asking a question like that.

"Is that what happened to mom and dad?"

He looked down after saying that.

"Oh sweetie. I'll take care of this you boys go in the living-room."

Sanae took Katsu to his room.

"How do you answer a question like that?"

It was said aloud by no one in particular.

About an hour later Sanae re-joined them.

Rikichi looked like he was about to ask but Sanae just shook her head no.

Probably some ooc-ness I imagine.

The next chapter they move to a near-by city.

By the way for Katsu "Deaf" is "Death" just trying to have chibi speak. Hope it's a little accurate.:b.

Chapter finished. 09/16/2006-----03:53 am.


	9. A Fun Night In

Document opened at/on 09/17/2006---04:00pm.

Author Note:

I'm probably going to start a couple of more Samurai 7 fanfics soon.

Both going to have as one of the main character(s) focus is Katsushiro.

One thing I'll tell you now. I am going to pair him with somebody but it takes place elsewhere. So no one in Kanna village makes an appearance.

I'm not paring him with Kirara or an Oc. HeHeHe.

Still working out details on the other story.

Feel free to guess the pairing. I'll tell you if your right..

Here's a hint. It's almost non-existent or if it's out there more than what I've found,it hides very well. And I've found practically zilch,zip,nada,nothing,0.

I think you get it.

Darn it I just got an idea for something similar with another non-existent pairing.

xx. But like I said I'll tell you if your right or wrong. Just message me or drop an e-mail. 3 guesses at a time.:b.

Anyway on with the story...

A week had passed and they were going to head out the next morning.

It was decided that they should try and lighten up the mood that night and have some fun.

Of course that was decided by the older ones in private.

instead of telling them all at once they were going to split up to do so.

While Rikichi would be telling Heihachi about it and Sanae and Shichiroji would tell Kyuzo.

Kikuchiyo and Gorobei were in charge of finding appropriate things to do

except for one problem of the fact that Kiku's metal-body would be a dead give-away so after handing him a list Kambei took his place and Kiku baby-sat Katsu.

Now here's how that went.

How the subject got started/Plan making+

Kyuzo had decided sometime earlier that he wanted to go and meditate for a little while and Heihachi was showing Katsu something he was tinkering with.

The rest were in the living-room.

"So your leaving in the morning then?"

"Yes. And thank you for letting us stay here for so long."

Kambei took a sip of tea...What can I say the man likes his tea.

"Its too bad our last night together with you guys and we couldn't do something more fun."

Sanae put her hand under her head.

"Why couldn't we. When we do leave things are going to be kinda busy for everyone,I mean considering what we had to do for Kyuzo and Heihachi."

Gorobei had a feeling that when the two boys found out they wouldn't live for too long.

"Hey Gorobei. Do you think they'll try and kill us when they find out?"

"Probably."

Now Goro was wondering if Kiku could read minds or something.

"Well why not. I know we won't get to see you again for who knows how long."

Sanae gave them her basic plan of what to do. Kambei actually agreed to this.

So not long later since it wasn't that late Gorobei and Kambei went to get what they needed. Kiku wasn't too happy about the reasons he couldn't go but they were true.

At least Kambei accepted his list.

Divide and Conquer+

While they were gone Sanae and Shichiroji went to talk to Kyuzo while Rikichi talked too Hei. Kiku was to watch Katsu while they talked.

Sane and Shichi knocked on the door and got a 'Come in' as their answer.

Switching to Hei now.+

Rikichi and Kikuchiyo went to the kitchen and found him and Katsu there.

He was still showing Katsu what he was tinkering with.

"Heihachi can I have a word with you."

Hei looked up from what he was doing.

"Huh, Oh sure."

"I'll watch the kid."

Kiku took Katsu to the next room.

"So whats up?"

"Well you see me and the others were talking and it was decided that since today was everyone's last day,well night here. We or Sanae thought that it would be a good idea that everybody spend it together. Ya know having fun."

"Sure. Sounds fine to me."

"Great. Sanae and Shichiroji should almost done with Kyuzo if I know her."

"True. Hey Kiku can you bring Katsu back in here?"

"Sure."

He ran in the kitchen with Katsu sitting around his neck.

He sat Katsu down on the table.

"Its finally finished."

He held up a little silver ball on a stick.

It had a base with a few buttons on it.

"What is it."

Riki looked at the thing puzzled.

"Here I'll show you."

He pushed one of the buttons and the ball started to spin a little slowly and it was making a different colors appear as it spun.

Think of a disco ball on a stick with a base and buttons except smaller.

Katsu had hardly took his eyes off the thing.

"Brudder Hachi. How does it make cowors.?"

He looked at the thing with a curious face while he had his finger on his lips.

"Hey what was that anyway?"

Sanae had asked as she was walking in from the other room.

A little earlier the same time that Rikichi was talking to Heihachi+

Sanae had asked to leave this to her.

He gave an alright and headed for the living-room.

Sanae went in and sat on the bed.

"Kyuzo we've decided that everyone is going to spend some fun time together tonight since you and the others have to go in the morning. Would you join us?"

Contemplating this for a moment,

What could it hurt?

Besides best to say yes now instead of being brought into it later,Probably by his youngest brother.

"Sure."

"Oh that's great."

She had closed her eyes for a split second while clapping her hands together when saying so.

"Let's go meet the others in the kitchen."

"Fine."

They passed Shichiroji who was sitting on the couch and he got up to follow them into the kitchen when they saw the little light display.

Normal Time+

"So what was that?"

Sanae walked over to the table and sat down.

"Well it's a bit of a long explanation."

Heihachi scratched the back of his head.

They heard the front-door open and not long after Kambei and Gorobei came.

"Uncle Bei,Gampa Gowo."

Katsu tried to run over to greet them but nearly tripped off the table in the process.

"I did dat on puwpose."

He declared so than sat down in a little huff.

That earned some supressed chuckles from the group.

"Well I did."

He turned his down to the side.

"Alright we believe you. Come on I want to show you something."

Gorobei tousled Katsu's hair a little bit while saying so.

Within ten minutes later.+

They were seated around in the living-room waiting for the movie to start.

Sanae had insisted on no Horror movies.

She didn't want the kids to get nightmares.

So they were going to watch Mortal Kombat.

Katsu was sitting between his brothers on the couch,To his left was his brother Kyuzo who had a small amount of pop-corn.

While on his right his brother Hachi had bag of the stuff.

Katsu himself had a bowl of his favorite flavor of Ice-Cream.

Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough.

Rikichi and Sanae had the love seat. They offered to pull out mats or something but Kiku,Goro,Shichi and Kambei were sitting on the floor.

After the movie they went to the kitchen table to play some board games. Unbeknownst to Heihachi he accidentally left one his tools out. A little thing that could be used for a lock pic.

Katsu picked it up and put it in his pocket to give to his brother later.

By now Katsu was getting sleepy and wasn't hiding that he was.

So Heihachi offered to take him to his room.

Hei also had the little light contraption in his pocket he made earlier.

Ten minutes or so later before he left Katsu he turned the thing on and instead of the colors from earlier this time it was like a Rainbow was going around the room.

"Night Katsu."

"Night..."

He pretty much fell asleep after night.

So Heihachi carefully snuck back to join the others.

Apparently while he was gone somebody put a couple of pizza's in the oven.

So that's how they spent a good 2 hours or so.

They decided to camp-out in the living-room that night.

They were just scattered out amongst the floor.

At first he wasn't sure what awoken him but at who knows what time

he was woken up by a noise.

Giving a glance around the room he saw that everyone else was asleep.

He heard the noise again and it was coming from Katsu's room.

The noise was a whimpering type noise.

He stepped in nd turned the light seeing as it was very dark in there.

His brother was sitting there looking like he had been crying over something.

"Bad Dream?"

He nodded his head yes.

"Pwus when I woke up it was dawk."

Knowing by that his brother wouldn't be sleeping by himself tonight he picked him up and surprisingly he latched onto his neck like a lifeline.

"That bad?"

"Um hm."

So he took him to the living-room it was lighter in there,

He sat him down and expected him to go to someone else but Katsu crawl-Walked over the short distance and fell asleep near his brother.

And that's were he stayed the rest of the night.

I actually got one or two more fanfic idea's while working on this chapter.oo.

Both for Samurai 7.

As for the Ice Cream flavor. Thats my favorite so I self-inserted Ice Cream.lol.

Seriously though it's delicous. My apologies to anyone who might be reading this and on diet.

I really don't like the dark either.

The longest chapter for the story yet I presume.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter..

I have a few more fun surprises planned,

Next chapter,Find out what surprise awaits Kyuzo and Heihachi.:).

Later.

Chapter finished. 09/17/2006.--09:42pm.


	10. The night before shopping

Author Note:

Ugh! I swear I'm going to go crazy with the inter-net thing.

So far what I know is that the net is to go bye-bye anytime and then they pick up something on the 9th.

Then I'm not even sure if that is right.

Oh well hopefully this gets straight soon.--.

Anyway here's another chapter for Protecting the Innocent..

Here I shall reveal a couple of their ages..

Now lets see is Kyuzo and Heihachi let them live after they find out whats been set-up for them.Mwa-Hahaha...ha...ha.umm enjoy..

'Thoughts.'

"Speech."

Actions.

Almost forgot to add these I'm currently at the line

"Now all they had to do was tell them".

I'm off to pick up from there..

It had been almost a month now and they were getting into a new place.

The plan that man had made had backfired on him because oddly enough the Shikimoribito had gotten the territory pretty quickly and since they were such a big organization/clan,Messing with them was not an option...not yet.

The plan was for Kambei and Shichiroji and or the others to run the territory in secret. That was simple enough to set up but keeping the plan secret was another.

They could run the area from another city all-together and so that was set.

But they would have to blend in with the city and not draw any attention of any kind. So after some discussion and even though they weren't master fighters yet it was decided for Heihachi and Kyuzo to go to a nearby school.

Now all they had to do was tell them.

The school started in two-weeks from now and it was decided after dinner tonight they would tell them.

During dinner the two noted something slightly off in the room.

So when after dinner came and they were asked to stay they were more than suspicious. Gorobei and Kikuchiyo took Katsu into the next room.

So lets get to their conversation then shall we.

"Umm there something you guys wanna tell us?"

Heihachi was sitting at a chair beside Kyuzo and had his arms crossed with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Sitting across from them was Kambei and Shichiroji.

Shichiroji figured he would go first.

"You see we need to not bring any kind of attention to ourselves that could be suspicious and...hey Kambei you turn."

"Well it's been arranged for you two to start at a nearby school in two-weeks time."

"Whatever"

That was Kyuzo's outer reply in his mind words like this came to mind.

'What the...'

And we leave that thought early,

"Thats cool."

Heihachi's thoughts.

'What the...'

See a pattern.?

So after that they were excused.

Shichiroji stood up and lightly rubbed his chin with his right index finger and had an odd smile.

"So we were worried about telling them and we come out with a whatever and thats cool."

"I know I was expecting a little bit worse."

"Then again they are only 10 and 11. perhaps we should be giving them more credit than that."

"Yes but remember last time we had to tell them something important and see how that went."

"Oh yeah. I remember that."

Flashback to 3 years ago.+

Sakura and Daisuke were on a family business trip and Kambei,Gorobei and Shichiroji were left in charge.

Back then they still had their home-work to do since they were being taught at home.

Being the small kids they were even as kinda serious as Kyuzo was and Heihachi was well...instead of doing what they were supposed to do Heihachi was trying to get Kyuzo into a rice eating contest with him.

Now when they ignored what they were told and got grounded for it they t.p'd the back yard. They still couldn't understand how Kyuzo agreed to do that.

But in time things settled down and that would be something they would not forget.

That and now it was kinda funny.

End flashback+

"I still don't can't even imagine them doing that."

Shichiroji just shook his head.

"It's getting late. We have to take the boys school shopping tomorrow."

Kambei wondered if he would dread tomorrow even though there were few things he feared.

"Yeah. Good Point. See ya tomorrow then. Good night."

"Yes. Good night."

Kikuchiyo popped his head in.

"Hey guys can one of ya give me a hand. I think the kid wants to that Samurai story again. And you know it better than I do."

"I'll do it tonight."

Shichiroji headed off that way before anyone said anything.

"I think I'm gonna turn in then. Good night Kambei."

"Good Night Kikuchiyo."

So sometime later nearly everyone was asleep except for Shichiroji who was in his 4th repeat of the story that night.

"Aren't you tired yet."

"Again."

"Tomorrow."

"Why not again?"

"Because it's getting late."

"Whats late?"

"Apparently when people who are either not you or older than you get sleepy then go to bed."

"Oh. okay."

"You'll go to sleep now?"

"Okay. Good night uncle Woji."

"Okay. Good night Katsu."

So he was careful when he left what he didn't notice though was that Katsu wasn't asleep when he was leaving.

Don't when I'll get to update so just when I can.

But I got to go. later people!

09/30/05:44 am. Saturday.

Check your local listings for the show..

Which I dont own sadly.;;. Oh well later!


	11. The night before shopping 2

Document opened.10/06/2006 02:45am.

Authors Note:

This is a nice way to chill after going around most the afternoon and up til current time with either allergy's or a light cold.

A wanted to have this written yesterday but time would not allow that so here is another chapter of Protecting the Innocent.

By the way the last chapter was a part 1 and this is part 2. I am going to fix that later on.

Then again maybe the end of the last chapter spoke for itself...I dunno.--.

Enough of me babbling and onto the chapter of the story..

Making sure his uncle left the room he got out of his bed made his way toward the living-room.

Trying to keep any accidents to minimum there were a few night-lights placed around different areas providing a nice but not too bright light.

It seemed like forever to him since instead of out-right walking he had to do a mix of both.

He found the television remote and pushed some random buttons on it until the

t.v came on.

His full attention got turned to the glowing screen making noise and colorful pictures.

Somehow it got turned to MTV and it was playing 'Year 3000' by the Jonas brothers.

So he was sitting down moving along to the song.

Now Shichiroji hadn't closed his door all the way earlier either and was starting to be woke up y the noise. His room was one of the closest to the living-room.

He groggily woke up and saw that it was 03:00 am...Three in the morning and

then decided to go see who in this place could up at this hour.

Now as you can guess there's a reason why some paid programs are on at three in the morning. instead of three in the afternoon...

He came into the living-room as the t.v started announcing stuff for the girls gone wild dvd.

Now Katsu had heard his uncle and wasn't paying attention to the t.v anymore but the noise he when he saw the t.v was funny as was how he was trying to work the remote.

Shichiroji breathed a sigh of relief after the television had been turned off.

He sat facing him and his eyes were closed and he was laughing clapping.

"Uncle Woji's funny."

"And you young man are in trouble."

He looked back and forth and then pointed to himself.

"Who me."

"Yes you...Who else could it be?"

He shrugged.

"Eh."

"We'll deal with this in the morning. As for now lets get you back to your room and then we can go to sleep."

He looked down and pouted.

"Okay."

Shichiroji sighed.

"Whats wrong?"

"My woom is wonewy."

"All right you can bunk with me tonight."

"Yay."

"But your still not off the hook about tonight. Alright."

"Okay."

He nodded in agreement.

So they went off to sleep for a few hours.

At least until seven or eight...then not long later comes shopping...

Dun...Dun..Duuunnn.

I've given some of you people expectations for the next chapter haven't I?

The possibilities are limited but the outcome could be anything.

It could be normal or there could be mischief...or both..Ooohhh.Oo...oO.

The first line about expectations I borrowed/parodied from

Late Night with Conon 'o' Brien..That show is hilarious.

By the way the reason for the song of choice on MTV is because it's pretty much clean from what I've heard...Loses count of times she's heard the song.

I don't even know if that would play in Japan...

Anyway it's a Chibi moment...any details that are important I missed I will come back at a later time to repair...though I was gonna fix huh.:p.

And yes I know this is short but the idea needed to be written..

Also to anyone who's sick. Hope ya feel better cuz being sick kinda sucks...

Curses cold.

Ahh Later people!

Finished 10/06/2006 05:10am.


End file.
